Snapshots of Lives Interwoven
by Lirulin
Summary: An experiment I tried. 50 words, 50 sentences, all of them dealing with the pairing of Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington. So, if you love the Commodore as much as I do, here is the place for you.


**Snapshots of ****Lives Interwoven**

_By Lirulin_

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, though I wish I had a Commodore of my own. Everything's property of Disney and their associates.

**Pairing: **Norribeth – don't like, don't read

**AN 1: **I tried this as an experiment after finding the 50 sentences community – livejournal (whatever you call it, I'm not familiar with it). You take a list of 50 words and write one sentence for each word. I thought it was fun, so I tried it. As I have no livejournal, I can't post it there. So, the list of words belongs to the people from the community. I'm just using them.

**AN**** 2:** I've been very self-conscious about publishing it, it's been lying on my computer for about 9 months now. Like I said, it was an experiment for me and I'm not quite sure how well I've done it. Some of it is really sappy and perhaps too fluffy, but somehow I couldn't help myself. So bear with me. I'd be really happy to hear your comments, so bring on the reviews!

By the way, there's no chronological order to it.

* * *

1. Ring  
It is his grandmother's ring and he wants her to have it, because his grandmother told him to only ever give it to the woman he really loved. 

2. Hero  
For Elizabeth, James isn't the knight in shining armor, the hero she dreamed about in her childhood, but in his own way he saved her.

3. Memory  
Elizabeth still remembers the first time she's seen the seemingly stiff and boring Lieutenant and has to concede that the James she now knows is very different from that picture.

4. Box  
"What's in it?", she asks, but he only smiles secretively and when she opens the tiny red box, she finds the most beautiful ring she's ever seen.

5. Run  
Elizabeth cannot bear the look in Will's eyes any longer and so she runs away, not stopping till she arrives in her room, feeling guilty for having to hurt him so much.

6. Hurricane  
James is certain that this is the end and his only regret is that he's now going to miss his wedding day.

7. Wings  
"You're really an angel –my angel", he whispers, holding her close after all the guests have gone and she laughs quietly while snuggling deeper into his arms.

8. Cold  
Elizabeth can feel the fear like an icy coldness creep up on her and she desperately hopes that James – strange, she's not thinking about Will – will find her soon.

9. Red  
The pirate's blood stains his sword and his only wish is that Elizabeth is save and that he will never have to see this colour staining her.

10. Drink  
"Ye should get yerself a drink, Lieutenant, 's easier to cope wiv 'er constant askin' and snoopin' around then", advises Midshipman Gibbs and Lieutenant James Norrington is definitly coming to think he's right.

11. Midnight  
The old grandfather-clock in the entrance hall strikes midnight and Elizabeth is still awake, puzzling about the fact that today, for the first time, she noticed just how exceptionally green the newly-promoted Captain's eyes are.

12. Temptation  
"Elizabeth, stop tempting me; we're not yet married", James commands pleadingly and she pouts, a slightly wicked smile still shining in her eyes.

13. View  
_Being in the crow's nest really changes your point of view_Elizabeth muses while watching the sun sink into the endless expanse of blue sea, painting the sky in colours of brilliant scarlet and gold.

14. Music  
"Who's your favourite composer?", she asks, happy and surprised that they share the same deep love for music, which she didn't think the aloof Captain was capable of.

15. Silk  
James doesn't know much about womens' clothes, but he knows that this dress feels really nice and soft and has a stunning colour and he hopes that Elizabeth will like it.

16. Cover  
"Miss Swann, why are you climbing the rigging in the middle of the night?", the Lieutenant asks and Elizabeth now realizes that the darkness probably wasn't enough to cover her adventure.

17. Promise  
While standing by his side during the Court Martial, Elizabeth finally understands the full meaning of the vows she took just a few months before: through good and bad days.

18. Dream  
In his dreams, they are sailing into the horizon and she's looking at him with love in her eyes, but then he wakes up and it is still one more week until his promotion, one more week until he'll ask her.

19. Candle  
'When your love is out at sea, put a candle onto the window-sill and make sure to never let it be extinguished, then he will return to you safely', is the old saying; so Elizabeth sees to it that there's always a candle on the windowsill in her bedroom, facing the harbour, because she couldn't bear it if she lost James to the sea.

20. Talent  
He knows he doesn't have many talents apart from being a good swordfighter and commanding his men, but if she thinks it is enough to make her happy, then he'll never complain about it again.

21. Silence  
Elizabeth always liked quiet moments, without the inane chatter of the so called society ladies, but now that the pirates' laughter has subsided, the silence seems overbearing, as if it is watching her with hundreds of eyes; and the silence is noisy.

22. Journey  
Standing on the beach, with Jack softly snoring in the background, Elizabeth realizes that the journey to her heart and to finding out where it truly lies, is much more dangerous and exciting than any adventure with pirates could ever be.

23. Fire  
Looking back, she now understands that it had not been love but the delusional promise of a life seemingly more free than her own which had drawn her to Will, consuming her like a fire and for a time burning away all memories of gentle green eyes.

24. Strength  
"So, this is where your heart truly lies?", James asks her, thinking he already knows the answer and trying to gather all of his strength to protect his vulnerable heart.

25. Mask  
During his rise through the ranks it has become more and more important for James to conceal his emotions, so that no one has any means to attack him; the backdrop is that it is now quite difficult to drop the mask of cool unconcern to show what he really feels.

26. Ice  
After being in the Caribbean for two years, Elizabeth still misses Christmas as it used to be in England, with snowmans and ice-skating and hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire; but it is really nice of Lieutenant Norrington to give her a snow globe so that she has a tiny piece of winter for her own.

27. Fall  
'_Please be alright, because I could never forgive myself if something happened to you',_ are James' thoughts as he is racing down to the docks, berating himself for not being attentive enough, for facing away from her and thus not seeing her fall.

28. Forgotten  
"I have completely forgotten about the appointment for tea, I'm really sorry", Elizabeth apologizes, acutely aware of her torn and stained dress, looking from the disapproving frown of her father to the Captain's thinly veiled amusement and suddenly not feeling quite so bad about her bedraggled state anymore.

29. Dance  
James hates dancing, because it means having to make small talk to superficial, simpering women, but it is impolite and improper to stay absent, and so he dances, not knowing that he has a fellow-sufferer in Elizabeth Swann.

30. Body  
'_Why does my body have to fit into the dress and not the other way round?', _is her last conscious thought before everything turns black.

31. Sacred  
It is the first time that she witnesses a sea burial and she can't help remembering the old priest back in England, saying only those buried in sacred ground are allowed to go to heaven; but she does not believe that God will forsake those brave marines just because they are not lying beneath the earth.

32. Farewells  
On her way to the carriage, Elizabeth turns around once more, looking at the house she lived in for the past eight years; one stage of her life will end today, but a new one, with new challenges and adventures, is waiting just around the corner.

33. World  
When James listens to Elizabeth playing Bach on the harpsichord, it is as if there are only the two of them, lost in their own world, and he treasures those moments, because then he is truly feeling alive.

34. Formal  
Of course he is used to wearing his full dress uniform for formal occasions such as the yearly Christmas Ball at Government House, but his cravat will surely kill him within the next ten minutes and Elizabeth giggling behind her fan isn't helping at all.

35. Fever  
"Please, don't leave me", Elizabeth cries out, tossing around in her feverish dreams, the maids and her father wondering whom she could possibly be calling out to so desperately.

36. Laugh  
James hastily makes his excuses, bursting out into laughter as soon as he is a safe distance away; he has to tell Elizabeth about the East India representative standing on tiptoes while trying to show the intended trading routes to the Caribbean on his large wall-map.

37. Lies  
'_I was not__ and am not lying to you, I just want to help a friend'_, she's calling out in her mind, willing him to somehow hear her.

38. Forever  
Forever –such an imposing word; but that's just about the amount of time they intend to spend with each other.

39. Overwhelmed  
The fear is overwhelming, drowning out all other emotions, the only thought remaining, _'What if we don't find her?',_ but James forbids himself to even consider that option.

40. Whisper  
"Why are you speaking so quietly?", he asks her confusedly, but then she explains that secrets always have to be conveyed in whispers and he understands.

41. Wait  
Elizabeth has never been a very patient girl, always searching the house for her birthday presents beforehand, but now she doesn't have to wait anymore, because she has found where her heart belongs.

42. Talk  
"Elizabeth, we have to talk," her father says sternly and the young girl wonders if this is about sneaking out and going to the fort to visit Lieutenant Norrington, who had promised to show her the cannons.

43. Search  
'_There's still no sign of her and after we have investigated this smoke billow, we'll have to call it off"; _the thoughts are nearly suffocating him.

44. Hope  
Hope is all that carries them through the days preceding the verdict of James' Court Martial, and their hope is not in vain: free of all charges.

45. Eclipse  
"James, look, isn't it fascinating?", Elizabeth utters silently, but James thinks it is much more fascinating to watch her looking at the rapidly darkening sky in awe.

46. Gravity  
"I told you more than once not to balance on the dock railing, but", a slightly smirking Captain explains to a wet and glaring Elizabeth, "as you didn't heed my warnings, perhaps gravity now makes you see reason."

47. Highway  
Her fairy-tale image of the brave and adventurous pirate is lying in shambles at her feet, because she's come to realize they are nothing better than highway-man at sea; fortunately James is there to pick up the pieces.

48. Unknown  
"I will", and with those two words they are sailing out into unknown waters, on their new ship called Matrimony.

49. Lock  
Jack tried to show her how to pick a lock on that island, but there wasn't any practice material, so Elizabeth gives up after a few failed attempts, though she really wants to know what the present is that James has stowed away in his desk drawer.

50. Breathe  
"It's like I can finally breathe, like being completely free", Elizabeth shouts out in joy, spinning on the deck and then falling into James' arms and while he looks at her with a soft and tender smile on his face, she comes to the conclusion that marriage can definitely mean freedom.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me by clicking on the nice violet button below... 


End file.
